Team Eleven
by Chacalanime
Summary: Un torneo en el que solo pueden participar los mejores jugadores del mundo. Sin embargo detrás de todo se esconde un plan mucho mayor, ¿podran descubrirlo a tiempo? Participa en la historia, compite contra los mejores o unete para destruirles, es tuya la decisión, lo que esta claro es que el torneo de los más grandes ha comenzado. -SE ACEPTAN OC,S-
1. Chapter 1: La invitación

Hola a todos, aquí traigo un nuevo proyecto, otra vez XD Bueno para este fic aceptaré todos los OCS que quieran participar, es un proyecto que tenía desde hace algún tiempo en mente pero que no había sacado tiempo para escribir y creo que puede ser muy interesante. Al final como siempre la ficha, así que sin más el primer capítulo:

**Capítulo 1: La invitación. El pase para los mejores del mundo**

Aquel lugar era sombrío y oscuro, sin embargo a la vez se trataba de una maravilla arquitectónica y tecnológica que había permitido que sus planes salieran hacia delante. Lo mejor de lo mejor, ese era su lema desde siempre y es que como hombre de negocios gracias a eso había conseguido acumular una gran riqueza, riqueza que iba a usar para conseguir cumplir su fin. Acabar con aquello que tanto dolor le había causado.

-Señor- Dijo una figura mientras entraba en la habitación y se ponía de rodillas. Toda la habitación era maravillosa, grandes paredes de acero la cubrían, excepto por una de las caras donde toda la pared estaba echa de cristales, a traves de los cuales podía verse un gran vacio hacía a bajo y en el fondo de este lo que parecían ser unos grandes campos de fútbol. En el centro de la habitación había un enorme escritorio desde donde él podía controlarlo todo. Tenía el cabello rubio y caido hacia a bajo rodeandole toda la cabeza, unos ojos azules y unos buenos rasgos faciales. Estaba vestido con un caro traje y no parecía aparentar más de 30.

-Dime Delta- Le dio permiso para hablar el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba de mirar por los cristales.

-Traigo noticias importantes, ya estan echos todos los preparativos que nos pidió para el torneo, solo falta que dé la orden y todo comenzará

-¡Estupendo! Al fin después de todo este largo año de trabajo, por fin podemos dar inicio a todo- El hombre se había puesto en pie de repente y parecía bastante contento.

-Pero...- Dudó la otra persona.

-¿Pero?

-Pero... Si me lo permite señor, no entiendo porqué quiere organizar este torneo, podemos acabar con ellos fácilmente, ¿no sería mejor iniciar directamente la fase final?- Preguntó la figura mientras el otro hombre sonreía.

-Así no sería divertido, primero quiero hundirles, demostrarles lo poco que comprenden y entienden el fútbol y una vez que todo eso este echo. ¡Los aplastaremos!- Dio un golpe en el escritorio mientras quien tenía en frente procuraba sonreir y tragaba saliva.

-Entendido. ¿Cómo quieres que repartamos las invitaciones a los futbolistas que nos dijo?- De nuevo su jefe sonrió.

-Humillandoles. No ahí mayor desafio que encontrarte y tener oportunidad de jugar con alguien mejor que tú, demostrarles que no tienen ninguna posibilidad y después lanzarles el reto- Dijo divertido el rubio

-Así se hará mi señor-Hizo una reverencia para después levantarse de nuevo- También venía a decirte que hemos localizado de nuevo al sujeto que quería, ¿qué quiere que hagamos ahora?-

-Perfecto, intentar capturarle pero sino es posible conducirle hasta la trampa del torneo, una vez allí ya nos ocuparemos de él. Y ahora si no tienes nada más que decirme vete- El hombre miraba de nuevo por los cristales.

-Sí- La persona se marchó igual que había entrado a la vez que pudo escuchar como a su señor se le escapaban algunas siniestras carcajadas.

-¡Comienza el torneo de los mejores jugadores, el torneo para demostrar nuestra superioridad! ¡Comienza... El Team Eleven!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**ITALIA**

**Varios días después.**

**Partido de la liga juvenil italiana entre Los Meteoros y el Romaico F.C.**

-¡Vamos chicos!- Pudo escucharse decir al jugador que llevaba el balón mientras iniciaba el ataque para su equipo. El 10 era su número en la espalda.

-Lleva el balón de nuevo el capitán de Los Meteoros, esta haciendo un partido fantástico y su equipo va ganando por 3 goles de ventaja- Narraba el comentador del partido

-Este chico es estraordinario. Fidio Aldena, el capitán de la selección italiana, es posiblemente uno de los mejores del mundo- Añadió el otro comentarista. A su vez en el campo el jugador ya había superado la mitad del terreno de juego y seguía avanzando regateando a todo el que le salía al paso.

-¿Uno de los mejores del mundo?- Pudo escucharse en todo el estadio y de pronto, junto con una pequeña nube de humo apareció un jugador en el campo delante de Fidio.

-¿Qué esta pasando? Alguien ha interrumpido el partido- Dijo el comentarista a la vez que el humo desaparecía del todo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Fidio mientras miraba a quien tenía delante.

-Eso no importa lo que importa es si estas dispuesto a aceptar el reto- El jugador sonrió mientras el chico le miraba confundido.

-¿Reto?- El jugador que tenía delante corrió hasta él con una velocidad increible y le quitó con facilidad al sorprendido 10 el balón, después lo remató fuertemente contra él.

-¡Que demo...- No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el balón le golpeó en el pecho tirandole al suelo. Nunca había visto un disparo como ese

-¡Fidio!- Comentó uno de sus compañeros mientras veía al jugador levantarse con dificultades.

-Bien te toca- Dijo al mismo tiempo que le indicaba que tirará contra él- Pero hazlo con todas tus fuerzas.

-¡Ahora veras! ¡Nadie se burla de Fidio Aldena!- El jugador corrió hasta el balón- ¡Aquí va! ¡Espada de Odín!- Levantó el pie mientras unos estraños signos se formaban en el suelo en un círculo para después golpear el balón a la vez que una espada se formaba.

-¡Esa es la famosa supertécnica de Fidio!- Gritó sorprendido el comentarista mientras el balón iba hacia el otro jugador, pero este no parecía estar dispuesto a detenerlo, solo estaba quieto viendo la pelota acercarse con mucha fuerza.

-Porqué no reacciona- Pensó Fidio al mismo tiempo que la pelota alcanzaba al jugador, pero este en el ultimo segundo se movió desviando con mucha facilidad el tiro hacia arriba y después lo pisó cuando cayó al suelo. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluido el público que veía el partido.

-Increible,lo-lo ha detenido sin esforzarse- Comentó otro de los jugadores mientras veía lo que pasaba

-¿Eso es todo? Menuda perdida de tiempo. Escucha bien, has sido elegido igual que otros tantos para participar en el torneo del Team Eleven, donde participaran los mejores jugadores del mundo, es tu elección aceptar o no el reto, solo te aconsejo que no pierdas el balón, es tu pase- El jugador sonrió e igual que como había venido se fue

-¡No espera!- Fidio corrió hasta él, pero cuando le alcanzó lo único que pudo encontrar fue un balón rojo que tenía escrita muchas cosas. Intentó levantarlo pero al instante se dio cuenta de que pesaba más que los balones normales, aún así no era demasiado pesado y pudo levantarlo

-Un torneo para los mejores jugadores del mundo...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

**BRASIL**

**En el mismo instante**

**Día normal**

-Oye Roniejo ¿Vienes a jugar un partido luego?- Dijo al joven jugador mientras sonreía, este asintió con la cabeza.- Vale pues nos vemos en el campo luego, adios

-Adios- Se despidió de su compañero y se dirigió hacia su casa, pasó por un pequeño callejón pero entonces delante de él y salido de la nada apareció otro jugador

-¿Tú debes de ser Mac Roniejo verdad?- Habló la figura mientras el chico se detenía

-El mismo, ¿y tú quién eres?- Preguntó pero la otra figura no le respondió, solo sonrió mientras sacaba un balón

-Según dicen eres un jugador muy técnico, intenta quitarme la pelota- Le desafió aquella persona, pero el jugador solo miró en silencio

-Lo siento quizás en otro momento- Se dispusó a pasar por su lado pero recibió un pelotazo en toda la cara que le hizo caer al suelo, después del pelotazo el balón volvió a los pies del otro jugador.

-No era una sugerencia era una orden- El jugador se pusó en pie de nuevo realmente confundido, apretaba los dientes lleno de rabia.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!- Se lanzó hacia su misterioso agresor pero y, a pesar de lo estrecho que era el callejón, su rival lanzó el balón hacia arriba y después con mucha facilidad y destreza regateó al jugador. Este solo pudo observar con la boca abierta.

-Decepcionante- De nuevo el jugador lleno de rabia se lanzó a por él, pero para el otro resultaba muy fácil esquivar una y otra vez las embestidas del delantero de Brasil.

- Creo que ya he visto suficiente, ya puedes parar

-¡No!- De nuevo Mac se lanzó a por él, herido en el orgullo pero este le paró en seco de un pelotazo en el estomago. Después se acercó al oido del jugador que se había llevado las manos a la tripa lleno de dolor.

-He venido para decirte que has sido elegido para el torneo Team Eleven, solo los mejores jugadores podrán participar. Tú decides pero si quieres vengarte te aconsejo que vengas, en el balón encontrarás la información que debes saber- La misteriosa persona desapareció dejando al jugador en medio de la calle junto con un balón rojo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

**Algún lugar de España**

**Mediodía**

-¡Mierda no me dejan en paz!- Se trataba de un chico de altura media, ojos marrones y pelo de punta y desordenado. El jugador corría con todas su fuerzas pero no era capaz de dejar atrás a sus perseguidores. tres personas que parecían ser jugadores le seguían junto con unos balones por las calles de una famosa ciudad del país.

-El sujeto girará a la izquierda en el siguiente cruce adelantate- Mandó uno de los tres para que instantaneamente otro de ellos saltará sobre un coche para después subirse a los tejados.

-¡No puedes huir de nosotros, jamás debistes abandonar a nuestro señor!- Los tres llegaron al final de la calle, el muchacho se preparó para girar a la izquierda mientras uno de ellos pateaba su balón y este chocaba contra la pared que había detrás suya, casi rompiendola por el impacto. Tenían órdenes de capturarle y no podría huir fácilmente. Tras girar en la esquina de la calle se encontró de cara con el otro jugador que se había adelantado.

-¡Detente!- Le gritó pero este continuó corriendo hacia él, sorprendido por el echo de que el jugador no hacía caso de sus órdenes le disparó su balón. Sin embargo lejos de intentar esquivarlo el jugador saltó al encuentro del esférico mientras sonreía. Cuando se encontró con el balón en el aire giró el cuerpo a la vez que lo dejaba pasar y apuntando hacia atrás chutó contra los otros dos perseguidores. Uno de ellos lanzó también su balón haciendo que ambos esféricos chocaran en el aire y se pararan uno al otro. Sin embargo aprovechando la sorpresa de su jugada pasó por al lado del que estaba delante de él y continuó corriendo mientras su perseguidores iniciaban la carrera detrás de él de nuevo.

-¡No te detengas persiguelo!- Mandó otra vez el del centro y se quedó en silencio un momento- Maldito... Pero debo admitir que tiene un nivel de juego muy alto- La persecución continuaba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

**ARGENTINA.**

**Entrenamiento de la selección.**

-Vale hacemos un descanso- El entrenador indicó a todos los jugadores que podían ir a descansar durante algunos segundos.

-El equipo esta mejorando mucho- Se le escapó a Teres para si mismo mientras descansaba un poco fuera del terreno de juego pero un comentario de un compañero le hizo fijarse de nuevo en el campo.

-¿Quién ese es y qué hace en medio del estadio?- Comentó el número 9. Era cierto en medio del campo y salido de ningún lado había una persona sonriendo, entonces Teres como capitán fue al encuentro del otro jugador que avanzaba hacia el banquillo.

-Disculpa no puedes estar aquí estos entrenamientos son privados- Le dijo con cierta amabilidad mientras le indicaba que diera media vuelta, sin embargo el jugador siguió avanzando como si no hubiera oido nada.

-Oye qué te he dicho- Intentó hacerse oir el capitán pero la otra persona se acercó al banquillo y cogió un balón que rodaba por el suelo. Después miró sonriente al número dos

-¡Para esta!- El remate fue tan rápido que cuando el jugador quiso darse cuenta el balón ya había golpeado su estomago haciendo que cayerá de espaldas.

-¡Capitán!- Dijeron los jugadores mientras pretendían ayudar al otro jugador, sin embargo el asataldor disparó sin pensarselo dos veces contra el banquillo derribando a tres o cuatro jugadores por el camino.

-¡¿Por qué lo haces?!- Gritó rabioso el 2 mientras se levantaba del suelo, el chico solo sonrió.

-Has sido elegido para participar en el torneo Team Eleven, solo los mejores jugadores del mundo participaran, si quieres respuestas, participa en el torneo. Tu pase es la pelota- El capitán fuera de si y sin escuchar lo que decía se lanzó a por él pero este desapareció quedando la nada delante de sus ojos y dejando otra de esas pelotas rojas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

**De nuevo España**

-No-No me dejaré atrapar- El jugador tenía algunas heridas echa por los balonazos que sus perseguidores le habían lanzado pero aún aguantaba la carrera, se dispusó a girar de nuevo al llegar al final de la calle.

-Vamos ya casi le tene...- De pronto el jugador se detuvo mientras recibía un mensaje muy importante- Mmmmm entendido- A su vez el moreno dobló la esquina sin conocer lo que detrás suya estaba ocurriendo y se llevó una mala sorpresa al comprobar que había dado con un callejón sin salida. Sin más remedio se dio la vuelta y esperó a que los otros se acercaran, una vez más tendría que enfrentarse frontalmente contra ellos, pero esta vez quizás ya no tendría fuerzas para salir vencedor. Tras varios segundos de espera comprobó que nada ni nadie aparecía delante suya, ¿sería un truco? Seguramente no, ¿pero entonces qué había pasado?, lentamente y con mucho cuidado llegó de nuevo a la esquina de la calle y se asomó lentamente. No había nadie, lo único que en ese momento circulaba por la calle era un balón rojo que se dirigía rodando hacia el chico. Este lo cogió sin esfuerzo a pesar de notar que era algo más pesado de lo normal y miró lo que estaba escrito

-Team Eleven... No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya maldito bastardo- De pronto sonrió mientras un pequeño destello rojo brillaba en sus ojos- Al fin y al cabo, yo soy lo que siempre has anhelado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Y hasta aquí este capítulo, sé que no se explican muchas cosas pero ya en el proximo sabreis todo lo que debeis saber, veamos aquí la ficha por si alguien desea participar:

**-Nombre**:( con un apellido)

-**Apodo**:

**-Apariencia física:**

**-Personalidad:**

**-Nacionalidad:**

**-Equipo: **Aqui deben decirme si desean participar en el torneo junto a los otros jugadores o si desean participar formando parte de los equipos de la organización. ( si desean ir con los buenos o con los malos XD )

**-Posición y Dorsal:**

**-Historia: **(Este es mi apartado favorito, haber qué se os ocurre)

**-En caso de formar parte de los que participan en el torneo cómo os llegó la invitación: **(La invitación es el balón rojo. Solo pondré y explicaré las que más me gusten en el siguiente capitulo por cuestiones de tiempo)

**-En caso de formar parte de la organización cómo os unisteis:**

**-Pareja:**

**-Extras: **(Datos de interes por favor)

Bien eso es todo daré algunos días de plazo para que puedan mandarme sus OC,S por cierto no lo dije en la historia pero no pueden conocer a ningún jugador de antes ni tampoco formar parte de sus equipos, es decir que no quiero ver por ejemplo ``Jugaba en el Orfeo y allí conoció a Fidio´´ No eso no XD Y no hago reservas. Ahora si que si adios y nos vemos en otro fic o capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2: Comienza el Torneo

Muy buenas aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, antes de nada debo dar gracias todos los que participaron, todavia y durante toda la historia aceptaré OCS asique si en algún momento alguien desea enviarmelo siempre estará a tiempo. Bien antes de seguir debo decir que el sorteo que luego veran lo hice completamente aleatorio (excepto quizás algunos jugadores que me ocupe de colocar expresamente) de ahí que algunos jugadores quizás no encajen perfectamente con su equipo, sin mas ahora sí, el capítulo 2:

**Capítulo 2: Comienza el torneo. Los 6 equipos**

-Sigamos ahora con la siguiente noticia -Comentó la presentadora de una famosa cadena mientras en la pantalla mostraban una imagen de uno de los balones rojos que cierta organización se había encargado de repartir por el mundo-El torneo Team Eleven, un fenómeno que esta creciendo por todo el mundo y que según dicen será un gran acontencimiento histórico. Al parecer a los mejores jugadores del planeta se les esta haciendo llegar, mediante una muestra de un jugador, una invitación para formar parte del torneo. Siendo y según se ha confirmado el pase al torneo un balón rojo más pesado de lo normal donde pone toda la información relacionado con el evento. Sin embargo estos jugadores que reparten los balones emplean métodos bastante peculiares para convencer a los participantes. Veamos por ejemplo este video que grabó un videoaficionado mientras repartían dos de estos balones a dos jugadores de la liga estadounidense- La pantalla se quedó en negro un segundo y empezó el video.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**EEUU (Estados Unidos)**

**Partido de liga estadounidense juvenil entre Eagle F.C. vs New Boys**

-Hasta ahora el partido esta siendo muy igualado sin embargo la posesión es completamente del Eagle. Su pareja de atacantes formada por Dylan Keith y Mark Kruger esta llevando completamente el ataque del equipo- Narraba el comentarista mientras un jugador del Eagle avanzaba con el balón, pero de pronto y salido de la nada otro misterioso jugador que no pertenecía a ninguno de los equipos, le quitó la pelota casi como una sombra y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Quién es ese?- Dijo Mark mientras veía como se libraba con facilidad de todos los jugadores que le salían al paso.

-¡Apartar de en medio escoria!- Gruñó el que llevaba el balón mientras que con un remate derribaba a un jugador del New Boys

-¡Así no se juega al fútbol! Enseñemosle cómo jugamos aquí my friend- Dylan comenzó a correr hacia el otro jugador que avanzaba hacia ellos, Mark le imitó y ambos atacantes se lanzaron de cara contra el desconocido.

-¡He venido a por vosotros!- Les desafió mientras los tres se acercaban al unisolo. El misterioso personaje lanzó un poco el balón hacia delante y cuando se encontraron los tres golpearon el balón a la vez en un potente disparo. Las botas de los 3 jugadores aprisionaron al balón que parecía luchar por no ser aplastado.

-¡Menudo choque de los jugadores!

-¡No!- Gritaron los americanos mientras ambos eran repelidos hacia atrás con la fuerza del tiro del otro jugador. Este soltó algunas carcajadas a la vez ambos se llevaban la mano a la pierna con la que habían golpeado la pelota dolidos por el impacto.

-Menuda panda de flojos, escuchar bien. Ambos habeis sido elegidos para participar en el torneo Team Eleven aunque con vuestro nivel yo ni me pensaría presentarme, bah. En los balones esta la información no los perdais- Los guardias de seguridad del estadio entraron dentro del terreno de juego justo al mismo tiempo que el jugador desaparecía dejando una vez más las pelotas de color rojo en su camino.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

-El organizador del torneo parece ser el propietario de la enorme empresa y compañia Playccer desarrollada en un principio para el fútbol pero que después creció hasta convertirse en un gran negocio, Nicolas Midel. Sin embargo el propio empresario no ha querido ni ha concedido ninguna entrevista para confirmalo o desmentirlo, solo nos queda esperar y preguntarnos. ¿Quienes seran los afortunados que participen en el torneo?- En ese momento Endo apagó la tele y miró a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Vale ya basta de ver la tele de nuevo a los entrenamientos- Los jugadores asintieron mientras salían de la caseta.

-Esa gente da miedo- Comento Kabeyama al mismo tiempo que colocaba los brazos delante de su colosal cuerpo.

-Es posible pero esto es muy raro- Las lentes de Kido brillaron con el reflejo del sol.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó confundido Someoka

-Esta claro ¿no?- Se metió en la conversación Goenji- Somos los ganadores del FFI es extraño que no nos hayan ni siquiera enviado uno de esos balones. Muchos de los jugadores de este equipo forman parte de los mejores del mundo.

-Exacto- Dijo Kido y entonces miró a todo los jugadores- Solo me queda pensar, que nos tienen reservado algo especial.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Mientras aquello ocurría en cierta instalación de la organización Playccer una jugadora recorría los pasillos con una sonrisa en su cara, el resto de jugadores la miraban con cierta envidia.

-No hay derecho- Dijo uno de ellos a la vez que la capitana pasaba.

-El señor lo ha mandado así, ella es la capitana del equipo asique es justo que ella se lleve lo mejor- Habló bajo para evitar que le oyeran

-Ya pero el Raimon...- De repente la jugadora se detuvo y sin mirar atrás dijo friamente

-Solo es un panda de jugadores más, les enseñaré a jugar al fútbol- Tras eso continuó andando abandonando los pasillos donde los jugadores mantenían sus conversaciones con una siniestra sonrisa en la cara.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**Instituto Haruken**

**Día con tormenta**

-Hace un tiempo horrible para entrenar- Se quejó Fubuki mientras llevaba el balón, a pesar del fuerte temporal, por el campo. Ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo había querido participar en el entrenamiento por la gran ventisca que se estaba formando, sin embargo para Shirou eso no iba a ser un problema para entrenar. De pronto mientras corría le pareció ver una persona en medio del campo, corrió hacia allí para comprobarlo llevandose una enorme sorpresa. Pues delante suya se encontraba un imponente portero que permanecía inmovil meintras la ventisca le golpeaba, esperando a que el jugador se acercará.

-Asique tú eres Shirou, creía que eras más alto. Bueno igualmente me han mandado para desafiarte.- El portero le señaló mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia una de las porterias  
-¿Desafiarme?- Perplejo el jugador le siguió hasta el borde del área  
-Sí, quiero que intentes marcarme un gol. Utiliza tu mejor técnica.- El portero extendió los brazos como intentando ocupar toda la porteria y Fubuki miró al balón.

-Pero...

-No tengo todo el día, remata- El otro chico asintió y dejo la pelota en el suelo, después comenzó a correr hacia ella para levantarla y golpearla en el aire haciendo que esta se viera envuelta en energía. Unas garras golpearon al balón mientras esta se dividía en tres y detrás del jugador se formó una enorme cabeza de lobo.

-¡Aullido de Lobo!- Finalmente las tres pelotas volvieron a formar una y el tiro se dirigió potentísimo contra el portero. Pero este sencillamente bajó uno de los brazos y aburrido, con el otro, paró sin dificultad el tiro con una sola mano.

-Menuda birria de tiro, ¿y tú eras el delantero de una selección?

-¿¡Cómo!?- Dijo Fubuki algo irritado por la actitud chulesca del guardameta, este solo sonrió y después sacó con el brazo un poderoso saque que golpeó al jugador en el pecho, cuando este se levantó solo encontró un balón rojo delante suyo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**Korea**

**Reunión de la selección **

Los jugadores acababan de llegar al campo y estaban unos saludandose a otros, entre ellos se encontraban los ya más que conocidos, Afuro, Nagumo, Suzuno y el capitán Chae Chan Soo.

-Bueno ya basta de saludos, todos sabeis porqué hemos echo esta reunión de improvisto- Habló con cierta seriedad Terumi mientras los jugadores se reunían a su al rededor.

-El Team Eleven- Interrumpió Nagumo y el de pelo largo asintió.

-Exacto, el Team Eleven. Tenemos motivos para pensar que quizás quieran enviar alguna de sus invitaciones a jugadores de esta selección. Sin embargo sus métodos me parecen demasiado agresivos asique en conjunto podremos intentar protegernos y evitar ese mal.- Los jugadores asintieron ante las palabras del antiguo capitán del Zeus.

-Asique evitar ese mal- La voz pudo oirse en todas partes cuando de repente un jugador apareció de la nada, junto con un balón de los del campo en la mano, en medio del círculo que habían formado todos los jugadores. El jugador era de tez vainilla, alto y de complexión atlética. Su cabello era largo y le llegaba hasta la espalda. De raíz negra pero cambiando poco a poco a blanco en las puntas. Sus ojos eran de color grisaceo platinados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Nagumo irritado y el jugador sin prestar atención levantó la mano derecha y en ella alzó 4 dedos.

-¿Cuatro?- Comentó confuso Chae Chan Soo mientras el jugador se reía de su ignorancia.

-Es el número de jugadores a los que he venido a retar, creo que vosotros sabeis cuales son- Los jugadores miraron con rabia al chico que permanecía inmovil con la mano levantada y los ojos cerrados con cierta arrogancia.

- Pero 4 contra 1 sería demasiado desigualado- Se quejó Suzuno mientras miraba al chico sonreir.

-Lo sé, pero solo he venido a por 4 no podeis enfrentaros más contra mí- De pronto dejó el balón en el suelo y señaló a las porterias.

-El reto es fácil, vosotros intentareis marcar en la porteria izquierda y yo en la derecha el primero que marque gana. Por cierto, a pesar de que tengo órdenes de no decir mi nombre, creo que mereceis saber quien es el que os va a humillar. Soy el gran Eidan Kaiba que no se os olvide a ninguno y ahora, ¿jugamos? - Lanzó el balón hacia arriba de una patada y saliendo del círculo con un salto lo controló en el aire, inmediatamente los cuatro jugadores que él sabía que le seguirían comenzaron a correr detrás suya. Eran Nagumo, Suzuno, Afuro y Chae Chan Soo como él esperaba. Sin embargo demostrando una enorme velocidad no tuvo dificultades, no solo para alejarse de ellos sino que para dejarles casi sin probabilidades de llegar a la porteria antes de que el jugador metiera gol.

-Es increíble, ¿como es posible que pueda correr así?- Comentó Nagumo mientras los jugadores perseguían desesperadamente la estela del jugador. Pero este al llegar al borde del área se detuvo en seco y sonrió para si mismo.

-Ahora empieza lo bueno- Se dijo a si mismo y levantó la pierna como preparandose para tirar. Sin embargo no golpeó al balón, sino que se quedó en esa posición esperando algunos segundos a que los jugadores llegaran a su altura y cuando ya estaban detrás suya, sonrió y giró completamente su cuerpo disparando hacia los jugadores.

-¿¡Qué!?- Se les escapó al unisolo tanto a Nagumo como a Chae Chan Soo mientras el balón golpeaba violentamente su cuerpo y ambos caían completamente doloridos de espaldas. El balón rebotado volvió a los pies del jugador que ahora tenía delante a Afuro y a Suzuno que venían algo más rezagados.

-¡Lo pagarás caro! ¡Hora Celestial!- El jugador alzó el brazo y chasqueó los dedos haciendo que todos se detuvieran. El jugador desconocido se quedó parado con la pelota en su poder, Suzuno se detuvo también a su lado y los dos jugadores golpeados también quedaron inmoviles. Lentamente se acercó al jugador que tenía el balón esperando quitarselo sin problemas pero de pronto en el ultimo segundo y por sorpresa el jugador comenzó a moverse

-¿Creias que con esa tonteria ibas a detenerme?- El jugador remató con fuerza contra el sorprendido Terumi que encajó el brutal balonazo mientras seguía sin poderse creer la facilidad con la que el otro jugador había roto su supertécnica. El tiempo volvió a moverse como antes mientras Afuro chocaba contra el suelo y Eidan recuperaba la pelota tras el rechace de nuevo.

Suzuno miró sorprendido cómo los jugadores quedaban en el suelo aturdidos mientras él se dirígía de cara contra el otro. Este se preparó para un nuevo remate a la vez que el miedo se apoderaba del jugador de pelo albino.

-!No¡ ¡Yo no!- Dijo mientras detenía su avance y Eidan sonreía levantando más la pierna. El miedo se había apoderado del jugador que veía el odio en los ojos del rival que tenía delante a punto de golpearle.

Junto con el sonido del balón siendo chutado, Suzuno cerró los ojos temiendose lo peor, pero al no recibir ningún impacto los abrió de nuevo fijandose en que la pelota había entrado en la porteria puesto que el jugador la había golpeado de tacón en vez de rematar contra él.

-La unica forma de vengaros es acudir al torneo, os estaré esperando- El jugador desapareció dejando cuatro de esas pelotas rojas mientras Suzuno caía de rodillas aún temblando por la humillación que acababa de sufrir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

**Raimon**

**Entrenamientos**

-Vamos- Gritó Endo mientras sacaba el balón con un saque con la mano desde la porteria.

-El equipo hoy se esta esforzando mucho- Aki sonrió mientras preparaba las bebidas para cuando se detuvieran pero Haruna la miró con mala cara.

-No sé porqué pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar- Las otras gerentes la miraron

-¿Algo malo?- Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo. La gerente asintió.

-No sé qué es pero lo presiento- De pronto su presentimiento pareció hacerse verdad pues de la nada una jugadora apareció y cortó el pase que Kidou había dado para Goenji.

-¿Qué diablos?- Se quejó el delantero de fuego mientras la jugadora sonreía y le miraba. La chica era rubia con el pelo largo y laceo suelto hasta las rodillas, acabado en unas cuidadas puntas rosas. Con el flequillo recto y unos ojos de un rosa intenso a juego con su pelo. Piel nívea. Una curiosa marca rosa en forma de corazón cubría una pequeña parte en su mejilla derecha, de estatura media y delgada.

-No te preocupes luego te lo devuelvo- Le sonrió mientras parecía burlarse de él. El jugador solo torció la cabeza arrogantemente.

-Eres del Team Eleven, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Kidou directamente a la jugadora que mantenía el esférico en su dominio, esta sonrió.

-Así es, soy la capitana de un equipo del torneo, podeis llamarme Delta.

-¡Oye devuelve la pelota!- Gritó Endo mientras llegaba corriendo desde su porteria, la jugadora sonrió y después le tiró el balón al portero que lo paró sin dificultades debido a la poca fuerza del tiro.

-Asique el Raimon, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando esto. Según dicen en vuestro equipo estan mucho de los mejores jugadores del mundo. Teneis fama de grandes jugadores, sobretodo vuestro portero y yo estoy aquí para comprobarlo- Endo sonrió mientras la jugadora seguía con su actitud pasota.

-¿Quieres jugar?- Preguntó mientras le pasaba de nuevo el balón a la jugadora, esta lo detuvo y volvió a esbozar una de sus sonrisas.

-Eso mismo, pero haremos algo especial, desafio a los 11 jugadores titulares del Raimon a que intenten frenarme, yo comenzaré desde el medio del campo e intentaré meter gol, si me quitais el balón, me daré por vencida.

-Menuda arrogancia- Se le escapó a Ichinose, él hacía poco que se había operado con exito y quizás no debía someterse a esta prueba tan pronto, pero quería bajarle los humos a esa presumida.

-La decisión final es tuya- Comentó Toramaru al mismo tiempo que sonreía a su capitán, este se quedo callado un momento.

-El fútbol no es un deporte individual, sin embargo será divertido probar algo nuevo- Sonrió mientras la jugadora se daba la vuelta

-Igualmente una gran cantidad de jugadores del instituto han sido seleccionados para el torneo, así como los otros jugadores de la selección de Inazuma Japón, pero en el fútbol solo pueden jugar 11. Aunque ni con todos podriais tener una sola portunidad. No sois más que unos perdedores- Delta se echó a reir mientras se alejaba.

-¡Cómo se atreve!- Someoka estuvo a punto de ir a por ella y lo hubiera echo sino llega a ser porque Kageto le agarró del hombro y le tranquilizó un poco.

Todo estaba preparado para la hora de la verdad, los jugadores se enfrentarían contra la capitana de ese desconocido equipo, ¿porqué? Por el fútbol. En la mitad del Raimon se pusieron los jugadores del equipo mientras la capitana se paró en el circulo central con la pelota en la mano. En la formación estaban: Laterales, izquierdo Kazemaru, derecho Kurimatsu, centrales Kabeyama y Handa. En el medio del centro Kidou e Ichinose. Delanteros Kageto, Goenji, Someoka y Toramaru. Con una formación de 4-2-4

-¿Listos?- Preguntó la chica mientras veía a los jugadores colocarse.

-Acabemos con esto- Dijo aburrido Goenji a la vez que miraba a la chica que tenía delante dado que él era delantero. El sonido del silvato echo por Haruna dio inicio al pequeño desafio, inmediatamente Goenji y Toramaru se lanzaron a por ella, la chica permaneció inmovil y en el ultimo segundo hizo un velocisimo giro pasando entre medias de los dos.

-¿Cómo ha echo eso?- Dijo incrédulo Someoka que distraido y confuso fue fácil de regatear para la chica.

-¡Atento!- Kageto intentó recuperar el balón lanzandose por abajo con un barrido pero con un simple salto fue superado. Entonces la chica comenzó a correr demostrando ser mucho más rápida que cualquier jugador del campo.

-¡Es imposible!- Dijo Kidou a la vez que Ichinose salía al encuentro directo con la jugadora abandonando su puesto.

-¡De aquí no pasas! ¡Baile de Llamas!- El jugador empezó a girar sobre si mismo generando una gran cantidad de llamas pero la jugadora sin detenerse ni molestarse lo más mínimo saltó entre las llamas esquivandolas con facilidad y atravesando las que se le ponían en medio.

-¡El siguiente!- La jugadora fue directa a por Kidou que la dejó pasar sin moverse lo más mínimo ni intentar quitarle el balón.

-Es inútil con nuestro nivel no tenemos nada que hacer- Dijo mientras apretaba con rabia las manos y su capa era agitada por el viento, los cuatro defensas se echaron encima suya.

-Hora de marcar- La jugadora remató con fuerza hacia la porteria.

-¡La montaña!- Una enorme pared rocosa se formó delante del balón sin embargo sin dificultades la pelota rompió la técnica y se clavó en la red antes de que Endo ni tan siquiera pudiera moverse.

-Decepcionante, ¿y estos son los jugadores del mejor equipo del FFI? Los balones son los pases, no perdais ninguno y espero que allí lo hagais mejor- La jugadora desapareció antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Qué rabia! Estaba muy por encima de nuestor nivel- Se lamentó Someoka y entonces un pequeño destello brilló en el cielo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Endo mientras trataba de cubrise la cara con la mano para que no le molestará el sol y poder ver lo que era, de pronto el objeto cayó con fuerza y a punto estuvo de darle dejando ver que era un balón rojo que chocó fuertemente contra el suelo. Pero no fue el único, seguido de ese algunos otros comenzaron a caer como si fuese una lluvia de meteoritos forzando a los jugadores a buscar refugio para no ser golpeados, esos balones no pesaban como los otros y podrían causar serias heridas. Cuando todo pareció calmarse los chicos salieron de su provisional refugio y se acercaron a por las ésferas, su peso extra les soprendió al levantarlas.

-Pero qué...- Dijo Endo viendo lo que tenía escrito el balón- Aquí pone... Aquí pone...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

**Varios días después**

**Fecha del Torneo**

-Por fin el gran acontecimiento deportivo que todos estaban esperando ha llegado. Hoy da inicio el Team Eleven del que ha habido varias polémicas. Pero seguro que aún algunos telespectadores se estaran preguntando, ¿qué ponía en los balones? Bien pues nuestros compañeros de producción han conseguido recuperar exactamente lo que viene en cada invitación.- En la pantalla se mostró la imagen de distintas pelotas en las que ponía las cosas, en idiomas distintos, pero solo quedó una que tras hacer zoom en ella pudó leerse claramente lo que ponía. ``El torneo para aquellos para los cuales el fútbol es más que un deporte, para los que buscan diversión y para los que desean venganza. Has sido elegido para participar en el torneo de los mejores _ (nombre del jugador) Dirigete a la planta industrial de la compañia Playccer situada en Japón, el balón es la entrada. Los mejores del mundo estan esperandote ´´. De nuevo en la pantalla apareció la joven presentadora.

-Y ahora conectamos en directo de nuevo con nuestra reportera que se encuentra delante de lo que parece ser la sede donde se celebrará el torneo- La imagen pasó en directo con la otra chica que se encontraba delante de lo que parecía ser la planta industrial nombrada en los balones. Era un enorme edificio negro de al rededor de unos 1.000 metros cuadrados en los que ponía con letra grande el logotipo de la empresa. La chica estaba delante de la entrada que parecía ser el único medio para acceder al interior, la puerta estaba custodiada por un encargado.

-Hola de nuevo, aquí estamos en directo en el lugar donde se desarrollará la acción, como ya hemos dicho antes, hemos intentado en varias ocasiones acceder al recinto pero el encargado de la puerta ha impedido la entrada de cualquier medio de comunicación. Al parecer la mayoria de jugadores han ido llegando y entrando dentro del recinto. Hemos visto aparecer hace un rato al capitán de la selección Argentina Teres y según se ha confirmado, el famoso organizador del torneo Nicolas Midel concederá en primicia una entrevista esta misma noche, es una cita que ninguno se puede perder. Lo único extraño hasta el momento es la no llegada de ningún jugador de la selección japonesa ni del Raimon, lo que nos hace preguntarnos ¿qué estará pasando con ellos?

No muy lejos de allí por la carretera que iba directamente hasta la sede, el autobús del Raimon iba haciendo eses por medio de la calzada. Era normal pues podría decirse que estaba llena a rebosar.

-¡He alguien me ha pisado!- Se quejó Someoka mientras intentaba hacerse un hueco entre medias de tanta gente.

-¡Oye quitate!- Pidió Kazemaru a Kabeyama que casi le tenía arrinconado contra uno de los cristales.

-¡Por favor estaros quietos ahí atrás! ¡Ya vamos lo suficientemente tarde!- Rugió por encima de todos el señor Furukabu a la vez que intentaba dominar el vehículo.

-Si no hubieramos tenido que pasar a por cierto delantero del Kirkwood...- Dijo con cierta irónia Handa

-Eh a mi no me eches la culpa, más o menos- Se defendió Mukata Masoru.

-¡¿Cuánto falta?!- Gritó Toramaru agobiado. Por fin el transporte giró la ultima calle y llegaron delante de la puerta al mismo tiempo que lo hacía otro jugador a pie.

-Mira eso- Dijo el de la cámara a su compañera para que se acercaran a entrevistar al chico que acababa de llegar. Era de estatura media con el pelo negro, algo largo y completamente de punta, tenía unos oscuros ojos negros y un cuerpo atlético.

-Pero...-Dijo la reportera mirando al chico, podía sentirlo, aquella persona desprendía una especie de aura negativa. Era como si su sola presencia estuviera arrancando de ella todo recuerdo feliz y agradable sustituyendolo por un enorme odio, le daba muy mala espina, además se había fijado en un pequeño detalle, a pesar del fuerte sol que hacía el jugador parecía no tener sombra, era como si simplemente la luz le atravesará directamente. De pronto, al mismo tiempo que seguía preguntandose extrañada quién podía ser ese chico, el gran ruido echo por los frenos del autobús del Raimon la hizo mirar hacia la carretera justo a tiempo de ver cómo el vehículo se detenía con gran esfuerzo a punto de subirse a la acera.

-Ya han llegado- Dijo algo entusiasmada la periódista mientras esperaba que alguien bajará. Pero la puerta no se abría, dentro podían oirse algunas voces pero nadie parecía querer salir, o no podía. Hasta que sin previo aviso esta se abrió de golpe y unos cuantos jugadores cayeron al suelo unos encima de otros.

-¡Quitaros de encima!- Pidió Endo, pues él era el primero que había intentado salir por la puerta, habiendose formado una pequeña montaña de jugadores encima suya. Tras levantarse todos se dio cuenta por primera vez que la mujer estaba allí mirandoles algo... Digamos que impresionada.

-Vaya menudo corte- Se le escapó a Someoka avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar, de pronto todos los jugadores salieron corriendo del autobús y formaron una fila delante de la entrada donde el chico de antes acababa de llegar. El jugador, a pesar de todo el ruido que estaban formando los otros juadores, solo echo un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás, con una mirada que bien podría congelar el corazón de cualquier persona.

- Hola- Le saludó Endo sonriendo pero él pareció no hacerle caso y volvió a fijarse en el encargado que tenía delante.

-Aqui tienes la entrada- Le tiró el balón a la otra persona que lo cogió en el aire con algo de esfuerzo. En seguida se quedó enormemente sorprendido al ver el estado de la pelota.

-Pero...¿No me digas que has estado entrenando con el balón?- El chico estaba impresionado, pues la pelota no solo estaba bastante desgastada, sino que incluso por algunas partes presentaba cortes y lo más sorprendente, quemaduras, casi podía verse la huella de la zapatilla del chico en el esférico. Pero ¿qué clase de tiro había echo para dejar esas marcas?

-Claro, los balones de fútbol estan para eso para entrenar- El chico habló con una voz que mezclaba odio y arrogancia por partes iguales mientras el encargado seguía sin salir de su asombro, igual que algunos miembros de la selección, pues para alguno de ellos les costaba incluso agarrar el balón con las manos, como para darle patadas.

-¿Y-y el peso extra?- Preguntó mientras comprobaba que efectivamente el balón era auténtico, el moreno sonrió mientras con su mirada consumida por la rabia parecía matar al chico.

-Puede que para un simple humano como tú sea complicado, pero para mí no es nada, apenas he notado la diferencia con los otros balones- El encargado le miró sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, ¿cómo se supone que debía tomarse las palabras del chico? ¿Qué era eso de un simple humano? Tras decir eso, el de ojos negros echo una ultima mirada a los jugadores que tenía detrás que seguían con la boca abierta mientras algunos de ellos parecían incluso ir desarrollando algo de miedo hacia el chico y entró dentro del gran recinto desapareciendo entre sus puertas negras.

-¿Y tenemos que jugar contra gente así?- Dijo Kogure mientras parecía perder todas las ganas de jugar.

-Vamos chicos, cuanto más fuerte es el rival más debemos esforzarnos- Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Endo y uno a uno fueron entrando dentro del recinto.

Una vez dentro se encontraron con un largo pasillo oscuro que daba a una zona con mucha luz, las puertas se cerraron detrás del ultimo que era Toramaru. El joven delantero pudó escuchar como si echaran el cierre a la puerta, quizás ellos fueran los ultimos. Con algo de inseguridad comenzó a andar hacia la luz a la vez que sonaba un pequeño murmullo, el murmullo se fue haciendo más fuerte a la vez que se encontraba con la luz hasta que delante suya vio un enorme campo de fútbol lleno de gente. Había bastantes jugadores ocupando algunas zonas del campo. Había gente que ya conocía como los capitanes del FFI pero alguna que otra persona que no había visto nunca. Se fue junto con los de su equipo que estaban dispersos hablando con otros jugadores, todos parecían entusiasmados, sobretodo Endo que no paraba de ir corriendo de un lado a otro saludando a todo el mundo. Hasta que en uno de su entusiastas sprints acabó chocando con el estomago de un enorme jugador, casí podía decirse que duplicaba su tamaño y tenía unos marcados músculos por todo el torso y piernas. Su pelo era una pequeña melena castaña algo alborotada. Sus ojos eran verdes.

-Cuidado pequeño puedes hacerte daño- Sonrió al joven portero mientras este asombrado miraba la enorme altura del jugador desconocido que tenía delante. En lo siguiente que se fijó es que al igual que él, ese jugador llevaba un par de guantes de portero. Una enorme mole así seguro que podía detener disparos desde cualquier lugar. Pero no era el único jugador desconocido que por allí había, también había unas cuantas chicas, algo poco usual en esta clase de torneo y más teniendo en cuenta que no habían dejado ir a ninguna de las gerentes al encuentro. El chico que había entrado antes que ellos se encontraba completamente solo y nadie parecía querer acercarse a él, quizás por miedo o quizás por la pinta de antipatico que tenía el jugador y su molesta mirada. En cualquier caso no parecía quejarse. Además de él otro jugador desconocido para ellos se encontraba tumbado y apoyado sobre un palo de una de las porterias. Tenía los brazos por detrás de la cabeza en una postura bastante arrogante e incluso parecía estar dormido. Su pelo era moreno formando una cresta que cubría su cabeza, era de estatura algo más baja que la media y tenía unos grandes músculos en las piernas. A parte de ellos otro jugador estaba observando todo lo que ocurría, sin embargo él se encontraba por encima del campo. Se mantenía sobre una viga de las que formaban el techo y estaba medio tumbado dejando caer sus piernas por uno de los lados de la pieza metalica mientras veía a la gente conversar.

-Vaya asique estos son los jugadores que ha reunido Nicolas, parece interesante- Sonrió para si mismo mientras observaba lo que ocurría

-Oye chica ¿no te he visto antes?- Le dijo Someoka a una de las jugadoras, pero al girarse se sorprendió mucho al ver su apariencia masculina, él hubiera jurado que era una chica.

-Esto...- Dijo él con una voz femenina pero rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca y tosió un poco, tenía que evitar que la descubrieran. Con una voz ya más de chico le contestó- Te equivocas de persona yo soy un chico, me llamo Saku...Sa-Sasuke- Había estado a punto de revelar su nombre, menos mal que el otro nombre también empezaba con las mismas letras que sino...El delantero rió nerviosamente mientras miraba al chico. Era algo bajo de estatura, con el cabello cortito hasta los hombros y rizado. Tenía unos ojos color cafés y pecas en el rostro.

-Ya me he dado cuenta perdona jeje-Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras se miraban el uno al otro en una situación completamente incomoda y de pronto rápidamente el delantero se alejó de aquella persona mientras se preguntaba qué acaba de pasar. La chica suspiró aliviada, había estado cerca pero acababa de superar la primera prueba, ese chico no la había descubierto.

Pendiente de todo aquello, tras un cristal situado casi a la altura del techo, el organizador del torneo miraba impaciente como todos los jugadores conversaban entre ellos.

-Perfecto, aquí estan los mejores jugadores- Sonrió a la vez que Delta apareció de la nada y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Ah Delta, esperaba tu visita, ¿qué tal va el torneo, algún jugador interesante?- Preguntó el hombre mientras mantenía las manos cruzadas en su espalda y miraba por los cristales. La chica se levantó y también observó a traves de estos.

-Todo esta listo para su charla señor y en cuanto a los jugadores, nada interesante excepto 5 jugadores.- Delta sonrió sabiendo que eso despertaría la curiosidad de Nicolas.

-¿5 jugadores?, explicame- La chica asintió y señaló al jugador que parecía dormir cerca de la porteria.

-Empezaré por él. Se trata de Sam Speed, es un jugador aleman. No sabemos cómo ni porque pero es un defensa veloz como el viento. El jugador que enviamos a retarle fue incapaz de alcanzarle ni una sola vez, además su defensa es formidable, en Alemania creo que era conocido bajo el nombre de ``La pared de viento´´- El hombre parecía sorprendido, era increíble que existiese un jugador más rápido que sus jugadores, pero lo había.

-El siguiente es realmente sorprendente, se trata del goliat que se ecuentra junto al otro portero , Iker Borovich-Dijo refiriendose al chico que antes había chocado con Endo y ahora estaba hablando con él- Es un jugador de Rusia, allí le llaman el `` El gigante de la porteria´´ Según dicen es el mejor portero del mundo, jámas ha encajado un solo gol.

-¿Ni uno solo?- Delta asintió, parecía imposible pensar que un portero a lo largo de su vida jámas hubiera sido goleado ni una sola vez, pero era cierto.

-No tuvo ningún problema en parar los tiros del jugador que le retó. No pudo participar en el FFI debido a que debía cuidar de su madre que enfermó por esas fechas, pero al parecer nada le impide participar ahora- El hombre clavó su vista en el muchacho, incluso desde ahí parecía enorme

-El gigante de la porteria...- Repitió para si mismo una vez más el empresario.

-El siguiente es el único jugador que no ha llegado todavía, Raphael Viltor. Se trata del mejor jugador de Francia y quizás, el mejor mediocentro del mundo. Pertenece a una alta familia adinerada de Francia, de pequeño al parecer sufrió un accidente que le dejó traumatizado con el fútbol y desde entonces es incapaz de separarse de un balón. Siempre tiene uno allá donde va, en clase, mientras come, incluso cuando duerme. Quizás por ello ha desarrollado un explendido juego y control con el balón. Es conocido como ``El dueño del esférico´´ La verdad todavia se desconoce el motivo por el que no fue llamado para el FFI. A parte de eso según dicen es muy popular entre las francesas. Nuestro jugador no tuvo nada que hacer frente a él, a pesar de que este decidió jugar con las manos atadas tras ver su clara superioridad frente al otro jugador.

-¿Con las manos atadas?- Repitió el hombre sorprendido, un jugador con tanta calidad era díficil de encontrar.

- El siguiente es aquel solitario de allí- Señaló al chico que antes había entrado junto a los del Inazuma- No conocemos nada sobre él, ni su nombre ni su juego. De echo no estaba dentro de nuestros planes, sin embargo cuando el jugador que enviamos a desafiar a otro había acabado su trabajo él apareció de la nada y le retó. Dijo que alguien como él merecía estar en este torneo y que los humanos debían ver su fútbol supremo. Dispuesto a bajarle los humos el jugador se enfrentó a él, pero no sabemos cómo acabó con serias heridas y quemaduras. Después de aquello se apoderó del balón rojo y ha participado en el torneo. Creo que tendremos que estar al tanto sobre él y tener cuidado- Nicolas sonrió ante las palabras de Delta.

-Ese jugador parece interesante, dime. ¿Quién es el ultimo?- Pidió al capitán de uno de sus equipos.

-El ultimo no podía ser otro que aquel que tú conoces, Meil Mo- Nicolas pareció irritarse al oir ese nombre.

-De modo que ese traidor ha decido participar al final, pero no le he visto todavia. ¿Dónde esta?- Preguntó Nicolas mirando al campo pero Delta negó con la cabeza y señaló al techo.

-Se encuentra allí- Desde su posición solo podían ver una parte de sus piernas pero esos gemelos y esa ropa eran inconfundibles.

-Como no ese astuto jugador ya se encuentra un paso por delante de todos. Pero en este torneo pagará por todo lo que me ha echo y le he dado- El hombre apretó con rabia los puños, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Delta.

-Esta noche después de la entrevista que me haran, me gustaría hablar con él, asegurate de que no se duerma- La chica sonrió mientras se marchaba

-Eso esta echo- Las puertas automáticas se abrieron pero de nuevo la voz de su jefe la detuvo.

-Ah y asegurate de que esos 5 no estan en el mismo equipo, así será más interesante el campeonato.

-Ya me he adelantado señor- Sonrió la jugadora mientras abandonaba la sala, el joven hombre de negocios sonrió a la vez que seguía observando por los cristales. Había llegado la hora de comenzar con todo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Había transcurrido un buen rato desde que los ultimos jugadores habían llegado al glorioso campo pero todavía no había pasado nada. El murmullo de los jugadores hablando seguía escuchandose por todo el terreno de juego, pero de pronto una nube de humo cubrió el campo y delante de ellos se alzó la figura de Nicolas junto con los jugadores del equipo de Delta. La mayoria de los que allí estaban conocían a alguno de esos jugadores, pues habían sido ellos quienes les habían echo llegar los balones de mala manera.

-Shimori- Pensó uno de los chicos que participaba en el torneo mientras miraba a la jugadora del otro equipo. Al verla apretó con fuerza los puños al mismo tiempo que recordaba porqué había venido al torneo. Se trataba de un chico de pelo castaño despeinado, de piel bronceada, y ojos de color ambar. ¿Su nombre? Hiroshi. La jugadora a la que se había referido era de pelo negro lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros y de piel clara. Sus ojos eran negros de un tono brillante, esta no pareció prestar atención a la actitud del chico que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Al lado suya se encontraba una chica de pelo negro hasta los hombros,ojos color rubí y tez pálida. Allí era conocida bajo el nombre de Mita.

-Bienvenidos todos al torneo. Quiero daros las gracias por participar y aceptar el reto que se os impuso. Quizás los métodos empleados por mis jugadores no fueron los más educados, pero al parecer ninguno de vosotros se ha echado atrás lo que quiere decir que no fueron tan malos. Este torneo esta echo para que participen solo los mejores y más fuertes, aquí tendreis la oportunidad de jugar contra los mejores jugadores del mundo sin embargo la competencia será muy elevada, suerte a todos. La primera fase del torneo se disputará en forma de liga. Se formaran con todos los que estais aquí 5 equipos de 14 jugadores. Los equipos son : Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Viento y Hielo Además de que participará el equipo compuesto por los jugadores que teneis aquí detrás mía, seguro que muchos de vosotros ya conoceis algunos de ellos- El hombre sonrió mientras los jugadores hacían lo mismo, Meil observaba todo desde las alturas rabioso con respecto al hombre que estaba hablando, ellos dos tenían una cuenta pendiente que necesitaban aclarar y en este torneo todo quedaría solucionado, para bien o para mal. El hombre continuaba hablando- Estos jugadores forman el equipo de Rango D del Playccer. Antes de continuar debo deciros que ellos son el equipo más debil de la compañia- Los jugadores se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos, con lo fácil que había sido para ellos humillarles y aún así no eran más que el equipo más débil, ¿qué clase de jugadores formaban parte de los otros equipos? - Si algún jugador desea abandonar el torneo después de oir esto es el momento, una vez comience el torneo no se permitiran abandonos- Todos los jugadores se quedaron callados pero ninguno se movió ni lo más mínimo. Nicolas sonrió arrogantemente

-Entonces da comienzo el torneo, sereis llamados uno a uno para coger un papel al azar que decidirá el equipo en el que jugareis. En base a vuestras características se os ha asignado automáticamente una posición y un dorsal, no hay posibilidad de cambios. Y ahora si me disculpais tengo cosas que hacer- Y entonces igual que había venido se fue mientras sus jugadores ponían una enorme caja llena de pápeles en el centro del campo. Todos los jugadores se acercaron a la caja para sacar un papel, hasta el propio Meil, que bajó de la viga de un salto apoyandose en la porteria para no hacerse daño de una forma acrobatica.

-Porteros, Endo Mamoru- Nombró Delta con una lista, el jugador dio un paso al frente y sacó un papel

-Hielo- Dijo mientras enseñaba el documento. Delta lo apuntó en la lista.

-Dorsal número 1, adelante- Una de las puertas que daban al campo se iluminó a la vez que le indicaban que tenía que entrar por allí para que le dieran la ropa de su equipo. Uno a uno fueron llamando a los porteros hasta que llego el turno del gigante de antes.

-Iker Borovich- La enorme mole se acercó a la caja y con mucho esfuerzo,debido a que tuvo que agacharse, consiguió coger un papel, mientras extramente Delta parecía pulsar un pequeño botón situado en su carpeta.

-Tierra- Dijo el jugador, pero a parte de eso en el papel había una extraña estrella.

-Esa estrella significa capitán del equipo, dorsal número 1- El jugador fue hacia la puerta que le habían indicado. Los sorteos fueron pasando, uno a uno todos los jugadores fueron puestos en distintos equipos. Después de los porteros llegó el turno de los defensas.

-Sam Speed- Se trataba del jugador del que habían estado hablando antes Delta y Nicolas y que dormía en el palo de la porteria. El jugador se acercó y se dispuso a sacar un papel, pero igual que había pasado antes con el portero, Delta pareció pulsar de nuevo un botón en la carpeta.

-Viento- Igual que en el otro papel este también tenía una estrella

-Capitán del equipo, dorsal 4- El jugador se marchó a recibir su ropa. Uno a uno todos los defensas pasaron a conocer su equipo. Algunos formaban parte de los nuevos jugadores como Himeko Takanashi, Laura Excla o el propio jugador que antes miraba a Shimori, Hiroshi. Los siguientes en ser llamados fueron los centrocampistas, el primero esta vez fue el jugador frances que no había acudido al torneo y tanto interes había despertado en los organizadores del evento.

-Raphael Viltor- Nadie respondió a la llamada- Debido a que este jugador aún no ha podido presentarse por cuestiones personales, se sacará un papel al azar en su lugar- Delta se acercó a la caja y pulsó de nuevo el botón que tenía escondido.

-Viento, capitán del equipo. Dorsal 10- Continuaron colocando a los jugadores de esa forma, Michiru Toyotomi y Aliya Blade fueron los dos nuevos jugadores que llamaron antes de llamar a otra de las revelaciones del torneo.

-Meil Mo- El jugador se acercó de forma arrogante a la caja con las manos en los bolsillos mientras no le quitaba ojo de encima a la jugadora, esta pulsó el botón al mismo tiempo que el chico metía la mano y cogía un papel. ``Estúpido´´ Pensó Delta mientras sonreía, pero entonces este antes de sacar el papel lo soltó y cogió otro cosa que pilló de improvisto a la capitana.

-¡Oye!- Estuvo a punto de replicarle pero el jugador la miró mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa hay algún problema?- La jugadora apretó con rabia los puños, sabía que el chico había descubierto todo el pastel.

-No...Nada- El chico abrió el papel mientras la jugadora se ponía nerviosa, el chico debía estar en el equipo Fuego fuera como fuera.

-Mmm... Fuego- Dijo él haciendo que ella suspirará, había tenido suerte, de todas formas le había tocado ese equipo. Aunque no era el capitán como estaba previsto.

-Dorsal número 15- El jugador se retiró mientras otros se acercaban a por sus papeles. Una vez terminaron con los centrocampistas llegó el turno de los delanteros. Goenji, Fubuki el propio Edgar. Uno a uno se les fue llamando a todos hasta que llegó el turno del jugador desconocido de mirada sombría.

-Esto...- Soltó Delta confusa en el modo de llamar al chico- El jugador de allí, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Le señaló y el chico sonrió arreogantemente. Un murmullo se formó entre los pocos jugadores que quedaban, ¿cómo era posible que los del torneo no supieran el nombre de ese chico?

-¿Mi nombre? No necesitais saberlo, si quereis llamarme de alguna forma llamarme Dark- El jugador se acercó a la caja mientras parecía traer consigo la oscuridad más fria y teneborsa. Delta pulsó el botón de su carpeta al mismo tiempo el jugador sacaba un papel, auqnue más que scarlo parecía romperle el cuello entre sus manos.

-Hielo- El papel tenía como no, el signo de capitán.

-Capitán del equipo, dorsal 10- El jugador se retiró de igual forma que había venido y siguieron llamando uno a uno a los jugadores. Entre los siguientes en ser llamados estaban Albin Drago y Matthew Williams.

-Bien, ahora le toca a Sasuke Kagame- El jugador dio un paso al frente mientras se ponía enormemente nerviosa, tenía que convencerles de que se trataba de quien quería aparentar ser.

-Juraría que ese jugador era antes más alto- Se le escapó a Delta que había estado revisando los informes de los jugadores. La chica introdujó la mano y sacó un papel.

-Agua- Dijo con la voz más masculina que pudó poner.

-Dorsal 11- La chica se retiró y tras algunos más por fin terminaron de nombrar a todos los jugadores que ahora se encontraban con su nueva indumentaria dispuestos a entrar de nuevo al campo. Sin embargo un sonido muy fuerte y metálico pudó escucharse fuera mientras los jugadores terminaban de vestirse y cuando salieron del vestuario de nurvo se encontraron con que el campo ahora era otro distinto, se trataba de un campo de tierra en el que en el centro ponía Playccer con letras grandes. Los jugadores se miraron unos a otros. los equipos estaban echos y formados así:

**FUEGO:**

**Portero:**

-Roccoco

**Defensas:**

-Hijikata Raiden

-Tsunami

-Bjorn Kyle

**-**Queraldo Navarro

-Kazemaru

**Centrocampistas:**

-Meil Mo

-Hide Nakata

-Michiru Toyotomi

**-**Chae Chan Soo

-Midorikawa Ryuuji

**Delanteros:**

**-**Someoka Ryuugo

-Nagumo Haruya

-Yamino Kageto

**AGUA:**

**Portero**

-Tachimukay

**Defensas:**

**-**Kabeyama

-Himeko Takanashi

**-**Domon Asuka

-Laura Excla

-Hera Tadashi

**Centrocampistas:**

**-**Raphael Viltor

-Fidio Aldena

-Nice Dolphin

-Osamu

-Yuukoku Hiroyuki

**Delanteros:**

**-**Sasuke Kaname

**-**Edgar Valtinas

-Suzuno Fuusuke

**TIERRA:**

**Portero:**

-Iker Borovich

**Defensas:**

-Kurimatsu

-Hanaco mishima

**-** Aiko Miyamoto

-Gianluca Zanardi

-Teres

**Centrocampistas: **

-Kidou Yuuto

-Fuduo Akio

-Kazuya Ichinose

-Otomura Gakuya

-Kirigakure Saiji

**Delanteros:**

-Matthew Williams

-Goenji

-Fubuki

**VIENTO:**

**Portero:**

-Sugimori

**Defensas:**

-Sam Speed

-Carlos Lagarto

-Malcolm Night

-Matsuno Kuusuke

-Touko Zaiden

**Centrocampistas:**

-Dylan Keith

-Kiyama Hiroto

-Rika Urabe

-Angelo Cabrani

-Afuro Terumi

**Delanteros:**

**-**Mukata Masaru

-Toramaru

-Philip owen

**HIELO:**

**Portero:**

-Endo

**Defensas:**

-Kogure

-Handa Shinichi

-Hiroshi Matsumoto

-Seiya

-Kageno

**Centrocampistas:**

**-**Ulvida

-Mark Kruger

-Sakuma Jirou

-Arata Shimozuru

-Aliya Blade

**Delanteros:**

**-**Delantero de la noche Dark Nick Towakasi

-Albin Drago

-Mac Roniejo

**Equipaciones:**

Fuego: Completamente roja con llamas por toda la equipación

Agua: Completamente azul de tono oscuro con olas y torbellinos como adornos

Viento: Completamente verde con el signo del viento por toda la ropa

Tierra: De color marrón con toques de negro y montañas como dibujo

Hielo: Blanco con copos de nieve en las botas y el pantalón y una ventisca cruzando la camiseta

-¿Os ha sorprendido el cambio de escenario?- Habló la voz de Nicolas a traves de megafonia

-Esta gran sede cuenta con una gran cantidad de campos preparados para toda clase de ejercicios, cada equipo contará con un campo propio para entrenarse y prepararse para los partidos, así como un gimnasio y dormitorios particulares. Por hoy podeis iros a descansar, se os dará 3 días antes del primer partido para que tengais tiempo para conoceros antes de jugar el primer encuentro. Pero antes comenzaremos el sorteo de los primeros partidos- En una pantalla gigante aparecieron los 6 equipos, contando al de nombre `` Rango D´´ y tras juntarse en dos comenzaron a girar aleatoriamente de forma que salieran todos los nombres hasta que de pronto se pararon dejando ver el primer duelo. Hielo- Rango D. Los jugadores de ambos equipos se echaron una mirada mientras que Delta sonreía a Dark. Sería un duelo interesante de ver, el jugador le miró de forma que a ella pudó congelarsele la sangre y sonrió mientras parecía emitir un pequeño destello amarillo en los ojos que pilló por sorpresa a Delta.

-Hielo-Rango D- El partido quedó apuntando en un marcador mientras seguían sorteandose los otros encuentros. Los siguientes en pararse fueron Viento-Tierra. Ambos capitanes cruzaron las vistas mientras miraban como el partido quedaba marcado en el casillero.

-Viento-Tierra- De nuevo se llevó a cabo el ultimo emparejamiento que todos sabían por descarte cual era y no se hizo esperar. Agua-Fuego. Hide, que había sido nombrado capitán sonrió mientras miraba al otro equipo que no contaba con su capitán debido a que este aún no había llegado.

-Bien podeis retiraros y descansar todo lo que podais hoy, os hará falta- Dijo con cierta irónia Nicolas mientras los jugadores se retiraban.

Los encuentros estaban progamados, los mejores equipos se medirían y todo estaba listo para el duelo. 5 grandes jugadores a cual más temible parecían liderar el campeonato pero...¿Seran lo bastante buenos para derrotar al equipo de Rango D?

-Meil... Te espero- Pudó oirse una voz femenina por todo el campo mientras entre las sombras un fuerte brillo rojo y una perversa sonrisa podían verse, ¿de quién era? Solo el tiempo lo diría...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Por fin terminé XD Siento el retraso pero como veis tuve mucho papeleo para completar el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado XD Bien antes de continuar debo deciros que por error no puse el apartado técnicas en el capitulo anterior asique no sé si quedreis decirme algunas. Algunos ya lo habeis echo pero para aquellos que aún no lo han echo. Y ahora unas preguntas:

-¿Os gustó el capítulo? ¿Fue demasiado largo?

-¿Quereis que ponga un opening al principio del siguiente capítulo?

-¿Qué os ha parecido el sorteo? ¿Os gusta vuestro equipo?

-¿Los 5 grandes jugadores daran problemas? ¿Cuál de ellos os parece más fuerte?

-¿Quién es la chica que aparece al final del todo? ¿Cuales son las deudas que tiene Meil con Nicolas?

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta? Si teneis adelante preguntar todo lo que querais que yo os respondo (excepto cosas tipo ``¿Quién ganará el partido Viento-Tierra?´´ Eso nop XD )

¡Sin más me despido y gracias por leerlo!


End file.
